Another Talent
by The Chameleon Eye
Summary: Jane's rock climbing skills are revealed to the Team. ONE-SHOT.


Disclaimer: This is a work of fanfiction and is for entertainment only. I do not own Blindspot.

Jane glanced over her shoulder and bit her lip to try and stop grinning. Patterson sat in the back of Kurt's car—squeezed in between Reade and Tasha—and bounced up and down in excitement. One leg jiggled up and down and she rubbed her hands together in anticipation. Since returning to New York everyone's worlds had be turned upside down. The Team was trying to get back up and running but things weren't all smooth sailing. The dynamic had shifted and after almost two weeks in New York they were still being reacquainted and finding their new shape. It had been a relatively normal day for the Team. They had saved the world from an unknown airborne virus and solved another tattoo. But just before everyone headed to the locker room for the day Patterson had pulled them into her lab and said they were going to have some 'team bonding' time. There had been numerous protests but Patterson outwitted them and had Hirst order them to take the night off to go on Patterson's little adventure. So here they were. Four FBI agents and one CIA operative. Five friends on the way to Rick's Rock Climbing. Jane glanced out the window and smiled as she watched the city fly by. They sat in comfortable silence for several minutes until Kurt turned right and pulled into the carpark out the front of Rick's Rock Climbing.

"We're here!" Patterson exclaimed.

"You don't say," Reade muttered exasperatedly.

Jane turned to give Patterson a smile before she glanced over at Kurt.

"Ready to climb, Weller?" Jane asked quietly.

"No," Kurt grumbled but his eyes sparkled.

Before Jane could comment there was a shout from the back of the car.

"Hey! Watch it!" Tasha yelled as Patterson tried to climb over her. "What's the rush? You do know the building isn't going anywhere, don't you? It's not like one of your apps, Patterson. Where the magical kingdom disappears after 10 seconds or whatever."

Tasha rolled her eyes and shoved Patterson off her before hopping out of the car. Patterson climbed out of the car just seconds later and walked confidently towards Rick's Rock Climbing without waiting for the rest of the team. Kurt walked over towards Jane and gave her hand a small squeeze. They walked hand in hand until they reached the climbing centre.

"This should be interesting," Kurt said as he held the door open for Jane.

Jane walked into the main lobby and stopped straight in her tracks. It was a room like nothing she had seen before. It was like entering a rainbow cave. In some areas the walls curved into the shape of an arch and twisted around like Twizzlers. In others the walls were flat and rose over 20 feet. Everything was black except what appeared to be multi-colored rocks that were attached at various places on the walls.

"Pretty impressive isn't it?" Patterson said as she came up beside Jane.

"It's incredible..." Jane said in awe.

"Come on. The guy at the front desk is going to give us our climbing shoes and harnesses. Then he'll give us a quick lesson and we can start to climb," Patterson said.

Jane walked around the centre and gazed at several of the climbers. She waited until everyone else had their shoes before she went over to the man at desk. He observed her for a second—raking his eyes up and down—before he turned around and grabbed a harness. He had long ginger hair and a beard to boot.

"This should fit," Ginger Man said with a grin as he handed Jane the harness.

"Shoe size?" he asked as he tucked a stray piece of hair behind his ear.

"Ah…do you think I could choose for myself?" Jane asked quietly.

Ginger Man looked shocked before his face split into an even bigger grin.

"Know what you're looking for hey? No worries, Mate. Did ya leave your shoes at home by mistake or something?" he asked.

"Or something…" Jane muttered with a smile while she selected the perfect pair of shoes. "You don't have a chalk bag I could use by any chance do you?" Jane asked.

Ginger Man didn't reply. He just walked off. Jane was about to head over to the Team when Ginger Man came back holding a chalk bag in his hand that was shaped like a monster. Jane smirked at Ginger Man as he handed it over.

"Here. You can use mine. Just leave it on the front desk when you're finished with it."

"Thanks."

"Wicked tats by the way," Ginger Man said before walking off to talk to Patterson.

Jane quickly put her shoes on before she joined the rest of the Team.

"Everything alright?" Kurt asked worriedly.

"Everything is perfect," Jane replied before giving Kurt a peck on the cheek.

"Alright. Has everyone here been rock climbing before?" Ginger Man asked.

Everyone glanced around and nodded their heads.

Kurt looked at Jane in surprise.

"You've been climbing before?" he whispered in shock.

"In Nepal," Jane replied.

"Oh."

"Never been to a place like this before though…" Jane added.

"Alright," Ginger Man said as he addressed the Team. "Unfortunately I still have to give you the rock climbing introduction just in case you decide to sue. Your harness must be pulled tight around your thighs and hips but you should still be able to fit a finger in between. On the front of your harness is a steel carabiner. This needs to be locked at all times. Your life depends on it. One person will climb and the other person will be belaying. Make sure there isn't too much slack on the ropes. I'll come around and watch you belay to make sure you remember how to do it correctly. OK. I think that's it. Get climbing!" Ginger Man said.

The Team glanced at one another.

"Who's climbing first?" Reade asked. "We don't have an even number."

"Patterson is. It was her smart idea," Tasha grumbled.

"Maybe we should have invited Rich to make things even," Jane commented slyly.

Tasha laughed.

"Could you imagine Rich climbing? Oh I think I'd pay money to see that," Tasha said with a smirk.

"Enough about Rich already! Isn't it bad enough that we have to put up with him on an almost daily basis now?" Patterson huffed.

"Come on Tasha, you're going to love it. Just you wait," Patterson exclaimed. "Jane, why don't you climb next to me and I can show you how it's done? I used to come climbing all the time when I was a kid…"

Tasha raised her eyebrows in disbelief.

"Seriously?" Tasha muttered.

"Yes! I came with my broth…my friend. I used to come with my friend," Patterson replied hastily.

There was a moment of awkward silence.

"Of course I'll climb with you Patterson," Jane piped up with a grin.

They walked over to one of the smaller flat walls and Tasha, Patterson, Kurt and Jane began to clip in. Reade stood by the side and observed quietly. Jane ran her hand along the wall and grabbed onto one of the colored holds.

"Ready?" Patterson asked.

"Ready," Jane said with excitement.

"You're on belay," Kurt said as he tightened the rope and almost lifted Jane off her feet.

"Ah Kurt…could I have a bit more slack please?" Jane asked as she grabbed onto a hold above her head and placed her feet onto the wall.

Jane took her time as she got a feel for the wall. Patterson called out encouragements and climbed slowly beside her. Jane stopped halfway up the wall and reached into the chalk bag that was clipped to her harness. She carefully dusted her hands. The feeling was familiar and slowed Jane's racing heart. All thought left her mind as she got into a steady rhythm. Jane laughed. She'd missed the thrill of climbing. Before she knew it Jane had reached the top of the wall. Jane glanced down at Kurt and tugged on her rope.

"I'm coming down," she yelled before she abseiled down the wall.

As soon as both feet were on the ground Jane turned to Kurt.

"That was amazing! Can we go to those walls over there?" Jane asked as she pointed to one of the large walls that had a bunch of indentions, protrusions, cracks and a large overhang.

"That wall is marked with black tape which means it's the hardest difficulty," Kurt said.

"I can do it!" Jane reassured. "I climbed on the mountains in Nepal. What can it hurt to try?"

Kurt looked at Reade and Tasha for help but they just shrugged. Patterson was still climbing and ringed the bell just as Reade turned to Kurt.

"You saw her climb that wall just then didn't you?" Reade said.

"Do you really think you could stop Jane regardless?" Tasha said with a smirk.

Jane looked at Kurt as she loosened her carabiner. Kurt let out a deep sigh.

"Fine," he said and he glanced at the floor.

"You were amazing Jane!" Patterson said as she touched the ground. "Looks like you have another talent. I shouldn't really be surprised at this stage. Wow. I haven't seen anyone climb like that in a long time. You're a natural!" Patterson rambled in excitement.

They walked over to the new climbing wall and Jane and Weller clipped in. Tasha, Reade and Patterson stood off to the side so they could watch. Jane walked up to the wall and glanced back at Kurt.

"Ready?" Jane asked as she locked eyes with Kurt.

"Ready," Kurt said.

Jane turned back to the wall and began to climb. She used her height to stretch for holds that would be otherwise out of reach and even made a few jumps to several holds just for the thrill of it. Jane moved fast, stopping only briefly to put chalk on her hands. She squeezed the tips of her fingers and toes into cracks in the wall and swung herself onto the top of bulges. When Jane was halfway up the wall she reached the overhang. She admired how the overhang arched and assessed the different holds she could use. Jane had a quick break before she leapt for one of the holds. Her legs dangled for a moment but Jane was able to pull herself up using her arms. She stretched her legs and found a crack for her toes. With a quick push Jane was over the overhang. Jane could feel the sweat dripping down her face and back. She felt so alive and free. More free than she had felt since discovering her new tattoos. Jane was at the top of the wall within 10 minutes and she rang the small bell that hung there. Jane glanced down to give Kurt the thumbs up when she saw that she had attracted a small crowd of climbers. Despite the distance Jane could see that Kurt was gazing at her with so much love and awe that she felt her heart skip a beat. Patterson was clapping loudly and Tasha was making whooping noises. Reade stood beside them quietly clapping his hands. Jane abseiled down the wall. This time the second her feet were on the ground she was roughly kissed by Kurt and then pulled into a hug. The rest of the Team came over and joined in the hug.

"You were incredible!" Patterson yelled into Jane's ear.

"Nicely done Jane," Reade said.

"Can you stop being such a show-off?" Tasha said with a laugh as she wrapped her arms around Jane and then promptly gave her a gentle punch on the arm.

"That's my wife!" Kurt proudly told the people who still milled about.

"Kurt!" Jane exclaimed as she began to blush.

"Alright…who's next?" Jane asked. "Weller? I think your number is up."


End file.
